


Hanky Spanky

by CrimsonDelighted



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDelighted/pseuds/CrimsonDelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre AGMGTW. Inspired by Eleventy Kink.<br/>Amy's combining three of her favourite hobbies: roleplay, being spanked and teasing the Doctor. Much awkwardness ensues. Apologies for spelling/grammar mistakes.<br/>I don't own anything, the BBC, Mr Moffat and his fine writers do etc etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanky Spanky

Rory appears in the TARDIS console room looking pink and a little disheveled. The Doctor looks across and raises his eyebrows.  
“Ok Rory? You’ve been a while. You look a bit flushed too. Do you want me to get you something from the infirmary?”  
“Yeah, no, I’m fine.”  
He skulks away, sighs, and picks up a glass of water.  
Amy enters the room a moment later. She is moving a little stiffly, and trying to tuck her vest top into her short skirt. She has a lazy smile on her face and a visible red mark right on the top of her thigh. Her fiery hair is piled on top of her head in a tousled bun. The Doctor is oblivious of the signs as usual.  
“Ah. Amy. I was just asking Rory. Everything all right? You’ve been in your bedroom all…”  
The penny drops.  
“Ohhh. You two. You’re like rabbits.”  
He turns back to the control panel.  
Rory whispers to Amy.  
“I didn’t hurt you did I?”  
“Not in a bad way.”  
“You’ve gone really…kinky recently. Ever since we had that weekend away. (Whispers) Not that I’m complaining.”  
“Just trying to…you know…keep it fresh Rory. Nothing wrong with trying something new, and I know River likes it. I’ve seen her riding crop.”  
“Yeah, but River’s not exactly Mrs Conservative is she? I bet she eats the Doctor for breakfast.”  
“Well, I like being spanked, and I think you like getting into character and telling me what a bad slave I’ve been, Roranicus. So what? No one gets hurt.”  
“No one gets hurt? You should see the colour of your…”  
Rory looks at the back of her skirt, which just about covers her cheeks. He notices the red mark on her upper thigh. It clearly looks like a hand print.  
“Oh no. I can see a mark. My fingers. I knew I was a bit too low that time. Sorry.” (Realisation) “The Doctor must have seen that!”  
“I doubt it. It’s just that you know it’s there. He’s too busy fiddling with his machinery. Calm down. I’ll just hover over here until it you can’t see it anymore.”  
“Ok. As long as you’re sure. Tea then?”  
“Yes please. Make him one too. And bring the Jammy Dodgers. ”  
Rory goes off to the kitchen.  
Amy strolls over to the jump seat, a mischievous smile on her face. She deliberately squeezes between a seat, the Doctor and the console with the illusion of awkwardness. The friction makes her wince, and has the added effect of hitching her skirt up a few inches. So high the Doctor could take her then and there. She couldn’t bring herself to put her knickers back on until her behind had stopped smarting, so she feels the rough fabric of the Doctor’s trousers rub against the tops of her thighs, and his belt buckle pressed against her back. She grinds against his fly just a little, too minute to be an outright proposition, but enough for her to feel a response. She hears a gulp and smiles to herself.  
“Oops. Sorry Doctor.”  
She moves over to the troublesome chair, and her loose hair band drops to the floor, leaving cascades of flame coloured hair falling around her shoulders. She quickly bends down in front of the Doctor to pick it up, before pretending to be embarrassed that her skirt is showing more than it was meant to. A lot more. She sits down so hastily her sore and well punished behind makes her jump. The Doctor’s crimson face and the lump in his trousers tell her that the red handprints on her backside and her glistening folds were on full view.  
The Doctor squirms and makes a good attempt at composing himself. It doesn't quite work.  
Rory comes out of the shadows and back in the room. He knows his wife well enough to know it was too much of a good opportunity to miss the chance to test the Doctor’s resolve.  
“Right then. Two sugars for the Doctor, one for me, and no sugar for the wife.”  
Rory winks at Amy.  
“’Cos she’s sweet enough already!”


End file.
